Suicide
Suicide, um dos novos wrestlers da New EWF que foram contratados para se juntar à ECW e logo após o Royal Rumble 2014, conseguiu uma vaga no Main Roster da empresa, sendo assim o 2° wrestler vindo da ECW à subir ao Roster Principal, onde se meteu em diversas polêmicas, conquistou o Hardcore Championship 3 vezes e até mesmo o United States Championship (empatou com Daniels Bryan e Chris Benoit como o wrestler que ficou mais tempo com o Title) 2014 Explosive Night #4, Suicide fez sua 1° aparição na EWF ao aparecer no Backstage e conversar um pouco com Gabriel Mysterio. Mysterio disse enxergar muito dele mesmo mais novo no Suicide e Suicide ainda disse apoiar Mysterio na sua 'guerra' contra a "The New Revolution". Após isso,Suicide esteve presente já no 1° Show da ECW, onde conseguiu sair vitorioso de seu 1° combate na empresa. No Explosive Night #5, Del Patron fez mais uma Open Chalenge à qualquer wrestler que estivesse no Backstage, foi então que Suicide apareceu pela 2° vez no Explosive Night... Ele aceitou o desafio e ainda conseguiu vencer Del Patron. No ECW #2, houve no Main Event uma 10 Man Gauntlet Match pelo vago Hardcore Championship, onde Damien Sandow eliminou por último Suicide para assim conquistar o Title. 5 dias depois, Suicide acompanhado de Chris Benoit, enfrentou Sandow acompanhado de Sasha Banks pelo Title no Over the Limit 2014 em uma Hardcore Match, mas foi derrotado Suicide acompanhou Gabriel Mysterio durante sua Match contra Vega no Explosive Night #6, mas os 2 foram destruídos por Vega antes mesmo da Match começar. Além disso, Suicide também fez uma participação na Royal Rumble Match 2014, mas foi eliminado. Após o PPV Royal Rumble, Suicide foi oficialmente elevado para o Main Roster da New EWF. Main Roster No Explosive Night #7, Evan Bourne derrotou Suicide, porém Suicide se aproveitou da Regra 24/7 para lhe fazer um Roll-Up Pinfall e ganhar o Hardcore Championship. Durante uma entrevista de Suicide, Bourne lhe atacou, mas Gabriel Master também apareceu e foi ele quem conseguiu fazer o Pinfall em Suicide e se tornando o novo Hardcore Champion. (Mas final do show, quando Master ia deixar a Arena num taxi, Evan Bourne se aproveitou e lhe faz um Pinfall, assim conseguindo recuperar o Title que havia perdido no início do show) No ECW de 2 dias após o Explosive Night #7, durante a match Evan Bourne VS Suicide VS Gabriel Master, Matthew Ibushi se aproveitou de um momento do qual estava os 3 caídos e fez o Pinfall em Evan Bourne (Hardcore Champion), então graças à regra 24/7, Matthew Ibushi se tornou o Hardcore Champion No Explosive Night #8, Suicide enfrentou Master, e conseguiu sair vitorioso após um Roll-Up Pinfall, o que deixou Master muito nervoso e fez com que ele ainda atacasse Suicide ao final, porém para a surpresa de todos, Evan Bourne da ECW apareceu na Arena e salvou Suicide, dando origem à Devil Air. 2 Dias depois, no ECW #5, houve uma grande confusão em que vários wrestlers foram atrás do Hardcore Championship, causando várias trocas de Title, e em uma dessas trocas, Suicide conseguiu vencer o Title, porém poucos segundos depois perdeu novamente. No Explosive Night #9, Suicide acompanhado de Evan Bourne, foi colocado para enfrentar Steven Seagal acompanhado de Sasha Banks. Durante a Match, Sasha jogou um Kendo Stick para Seagal e em seguida tentou destrair o Referee, mas Bourne viu que Seagal iria atacar Suicide com o Kendo Stick e aproveitou da distração do Referee com a Sasha para atacar Seagal, e depois ficou fácil para Suicide fazer o Suicide Solution em Seagal e conquistar a vitória. No Explosive Night #10, Daniel Bryan juntamente de Shannon Moore haviando sidos colocados para lutarem juntos em uma Tag Team Match contra a Devil Air ( Evan Bourne & Suicide), mas antes mesmo da luta começar, Bourne anunciou o fim de sua Tag com Suicide e o seguimento terminou com ele sendo atacado por Bryan, Shannon e Suicide Na ExplosiveMania, Master, Seagal, Luf, Shannon, Suicide e Bryan participaram de uma Money in the Bank Ladder Match, onde apesar de Suicide não conseguir a vitória, ele se aproveitou da Regra 24/7 para fazer o Pinfall em Master (Atual Hardcore Champion) ao final da Match para assim se tornar Hardcore Champion pela 3° vez em sua carreira Após a ExplosiveMania No Explosive Night #11 (Old School), enquanto estava no estacionamento da arena, Suicide foi atacado por Steven Seagal que graças á regra 24/7 coneguiu lhe tirar o Hardcore Championship (porém segundos depois perdeu para Gabriel Master) Mysterious Suicide, Tag formada por Suicide e Gabriel Mysterio participou da Turmoil Match do Explosive Night #12 pelos vagos Tag Team Championships, eles foram a 1° Tag a entrar e só foram os últimos eliminados, por John Vega & Carlos Shadows No Explosive Night #13, Suicide participou da Feast or Fired Match, mas não venceu... poucos dias após o show, foi revelado que Suicide havia falhado no teste anti-drogas da EWF e portanto seria suspenso por 30 dias... Retorno e Derrotas em segundos... Suicide fez seu retorno no Explosive Night #16 ao tentar atrapalhar Benoit de vencer o United States Champion, mas foi inútil, pois Benoit conquistou o Title e ainda foi derrotado pelo mesmo na semana seguinte em 12 segundos após não aguentar o Crippler Crossface e fazer o Tap Out... Suicide ainda participou da 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal do Summerslam 2014, mas só durou 21 segundos No Explosive Night #18, pelo 1° Contender ao Intercotinental Championship, Suicide foi derrotado em segundos por L-Test e no Explosive Night #19, mais uma vez foi derrotado em segundos, dessa vez por Gabriel Master Acabando com a má fase No Hardcore Justice 2014, Suicide disputou o 1° Contender ao United States Championship contra Evan Bourne... no meio da Match, Suicide acertaria um Chair Shot em Bourne, mas Billy Kingston chegou para salvar Bourne, porém Suicide acabou vencendo mais tarde, dando fim às suas derrotas consecutivas e se classificando para a Ultimate X Match do Explosive Night #21 pelo United States Championship Na Ultimate X Match do Explosive Night #21 pelo United States Championship, também envolvendo Chris Benoit, Seth Rollins e Lionel Brooks, Suicide não conseguiu sair vitorioso, pois Benoit foi ajudado por Master à continuar como Champion No Explosive Night #22, Alexandre e Carlos Shadows enfrentaram Suicide e seu parceiro surpresa que só foi anunciado na hora e era Sharada... porém, Sharada surpreendeu á todos atacando seu prórprio parceiro Suicide e o deixando caído no centro do ringue para perder... Suicide ainda tomou um Sister Abigail de Alexandre antes de perder... ...Porém, a sorte de Suicide estava para mudar... ainda no Explosive Night #22, devido as ações recentes do Team Canada e principalmente de Chris Benoit, Evan Miller expulsou Master do Ring-Side e anunciou que o mesmo defenderia seu Title contra o participante da Ultimate X Match da semana passada, escolhido pelo público, que foi Suicide... Inicialmente, ele não entrou na Arena, depois de mais de 30 segundos que ele foi entrar, mas já bastante detonado de sua luta anterior.. Benoit subestimou Suicide a luta inteira e ao final, Suicide acabou conseguindo conquistar o United States Championship devido um Roll-Up Pinfall e mesmo com Benoit depois tentando lhe atacar, Suicide levou á melhor com um Suicide Rollover! United States Champion No Explosive Night #23, o Team Canada foi colocado para enfrentar Suicide em uma 2 on 1 Elimination Handicap Match, onde Suicide conseguiu eliminar Benoit, mas logo na sequência foi derrotado por Gabriel Master, que então se tornou o 1° Contender à seu United States Championship para o Night of Champions, em uma Steel Cage Match, onde mesmo Master sendo ajudado por Benoit diversas vezes, ao final, Suicide conseguiu levar à melhor e reter o Title com sucesso... Após a defesa do Title, as luzes se apagam e ao retornar, Sharada está no topo da Cage... Master e Benoit iam atacar Suicide por trás, mas é então quando Sharada faz um Diving Crossbody do topo da Cage nos 3 e após tudo isso, anuncia que Suicide defenderá seu Title contra ele no Explosive Night #24, de onde mais uma vez Suicide conseguiu sair com a vitória, permanecendo assim como United States Champion No Explosive Night #25, Mysterio e Suicide depois de muito tempo voltaram à trabalharem juntos em uma Tag Team Match, mas foram derrotados por Yan Aries e Gabriel Master... ao final, Sharada apareceu e atacou a perna de Suicide com uma Chair... Mysterio tentou salvar Suicide com um Suicide Dive em Sharada, mas no meio do Dive, recebeu uma Chair Shot de Sharada, que após isso voltou á atacar brutalmente a perna de Suicide com a Steel Chair, até que a perna dele fosse completamente destruida e ele fosse preciso ser tirado de maca da arena... após tudo isso, Sharada anunciou que havia recebido uma 2° chance ao Title de Suicide, no Lockdown e em uma Hardcore Match, de onde Suicide novamente conseguiu sair vitorioso... Porém, o curioso foi que no meio da Match, Gabriel Mysterio apareceu para ajudar Suicide, mas como Suicide mostrou não querer a ajuda e ainda empurrou Mysterio pra fora do ringue, Mysterio ainda atacou Suicide e o deixou sozinho contra Sharada na Match (mas como já dito, Suicide venceu mesmo assim) Então no Explosive Night #26, Suicide foi colocado para defender seu Title contra Mysterio, mas saiu vitorioso com 5 segundos de Match após um rápido Roll-Up Pinfall No Explosive Night #27, Suicide optou por não utilizar a "Opção X" visando bater o recorde de mais tempo como United States Champion e é ai que Gabriel Master, Chris Benoit e até mesmo Steven Seagal entram na história... Master entra e anuncia que usará sua Title Shot da Briefcase da Feast or Fired Match no Destination X, mas então entra Benoit, dizendo que Master só conseguiu o Title Shot graças á ele e... Steven Seagal entra também, seu grande retorno à EWF, também querendo uma Title Match... é resolvido então que os 4 se enfrentarão no Destination X pelo Title em uma Fatal 4 Way, mas que naquele momento mesmo, os 4 fariam uma Tag Team Match... Suicide e Steven Seagal VS Gabriel Master e Chris Benoit, luta que acabou sendo vencida por Suicide e Seagal Então finalmente chegou o dia do Destination X 2014... Chris Benoit VS Suicide VS Steven Seagal VS Gabriel Master em uma grande Fatal 4 Way Match pelo United States Championship... excelente Match mesmo, uma das melhores de todos os tempos pelo USC que teve de tudo... grandes Moves, Suicide quebrando a perna, Master perdendo o Hardcore Title para Seagal devido a Regra 24/7 mas depois recuperando de volta, mas ao final de tudo, quem conseguiu deixar a Match como United States Champion foi Gabriel Master! 2015 No 1° Explosive Night de 2015, Show de N°28, Suicide participou de uma 10 Man Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao World Heavyweight Championship, mas não saiu vitorioso No Over the Limit 2015, Suicide e Gabriel Mysterio novamente se reuniram, retornando assim com a Mysterious Suicide e não apenas isso, após uma grande Match, conseguiram uma grande e bastante impressionante vitória em cima dos Atual ECW Tag Team Champions, "Vikings of Darkness", Blaze e Viktor... mas logo depois Blaze atacou Viktor, dizendo que desde o começo carregou ele nas costas... foi um ataque muito brutal, dando o fim à Vikings of Darkness e Blaze então anunciou que subia ao Main Roster, desativando assim os ECW Tag Team Championships Na semana seguinte, no Explosive Night #29, com Mysterio em seu Corner, Suicide enfrentou Blaze (em sua 1° Match como Wrestler Oficial do Main Roster), mas saiu derrotado e ao final, Blaze ainda lhe colocou no Torture Rack e quando Gabriel Mysterio entrou para ajudar seu parceiro, Blaze lhe fez o Hangar 12! No Explosive Night #30, foi iniciado o Intercontinental Tournament, onde logo na 1° fase, as Quartas-de-Finais, Mysterio e Suicide se enfrentaram, de onde Suicide acabou saindo derrotado e 2 semanas depois participou da 2015 Royal Rumble Match, mas não saiu vitorioso e então no dia seguinte, foi anunciado que Suicide não havia renovado seu contrato com a EWF, assim deixando a empresa Alcunha *"The Mental Maniac" *"The Nightmare" Conquistas *1x United States Champion *3x Hardcore Champion